It is frequently necessary to remove the engine from a van to enable the engine to be replaced or repaired. The removal of the engine from a van is extremely difficult due to the fact the van does not have the customary engine compartment. In most vans, the engine compartment extends into the interior of the vehicle between the driver and passenger seats. The conventional floor hoists which are normally used to remove engines from conventional cars and trucks are not suitable for removing engines from vans.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for removing engines from vans.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an attachment for a conventional floor hoist which permits the removal of the van engine in a fast and convenient manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an attachment for a conventional floor hoist which is removably mounted thereon to permit the floor hoist to be used for other tasks.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for removing van engines which is stable and safe to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.